


The monster in me.

by booklover4eva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has to deal with the aftermath of being The Dark One, with her family afraid of her there's just one person she can turn to for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The monster in me.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Монстр во мне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649489) by [Yallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen)



> Hey guys new story!  
> Hope you enjoy it :)  
> Comments and reviews welcome and also if you want a story just leave a comment and i'll do it.  
> Love to everyone x

**She watched the blood dribble between her fingers and felt a laugh bubble in her throat, brown eyes stared sightlessly at her from the ground, his face still holding a look of terror. A gasp from behind her made her turn around and she grinned at the new comer, blood smeared across her face. Her whole body was saturated with it, she could feel it soaking into her skin painting her body red and she loved it.**

**A scream tore from the mouth of the person by the door and this time she did laugh, the louder the person screamed the harder she laughed as they rushed over to where her victim lay and felt frantically for a pulse.**

**“What did you do?!” The person exclaimed, they turned around and she saw their face for the first time. She stopped laughing in shock as green eyes glared at her in undisguised hatred.**

**She shifted suddenly and found herself staring at a blood soaked version of herself, eyes glittered darkly and lips twisted into a cruel smirk as blonde hair was tossed back carelessly.**

**“Only what you asked of me Emma.” The other her spoke and she felt sick as she gazed at her son’s broken body.**

**“You never wanted him anyway, you threw him away like trash and as soon as you realised someone else wanted him you wanted him too.” Dark Emma continued taunting her as she cried.**

**“I loved him! I never asked for this, I never wanted this!” She screamed at her.**

**Dark Emma chuckled lightly. “Of course you did, you asked for this the moment you offered that dagger. This is you Emma, the real you, all I did was show you the way.”**

**Dark Emma vanished and in her place a mirror appeared and she saw herself covered in blood and smiling while a line of bodies trailed out behind her, David and Snow lay curled protectively around baby Neal, Henry lay where The Dark One left him, Ruby’s body was flung apart like a wild animal had attacked her and she saw others she knew too. Dr Hopper, Grumpy, Blue and Robin all lay on the floor in various stages of decomposition, all mutilated almost beyond recognition.**

**“Admiring your work dear?” Regina’s voice sounded from the door and Emma turned to her in relief.**

**“Regina thank god! You have to help me, please!” Emma begged her. Regina stepped over the bodies with an expression of distaste and didn’t even pause when she stepped over Henry.**

**She waved something shiny at Emma and grinned wickedly. “And why would I do that when we’re having so much fun.”**

**Emma gasped when she realised Regina had the dagger. “I don’t understand, I thought you were better than this.” She cried.**

**Regina** **snorted in amusement. “Oh my dear Emma, I am better than this, it’s killing me what you made me do, or at least it would be if I still had my heart.”**

**She faced Emma and she saw a gaping hole in Regina’s chest right where her heart should be and she yelled in horror.**

**She watched as Regina held up her own heart and slowly crushed it in her hand. “How could you Emma! I thought you loved me and now, now you’re nothing more than a monster, a monster incapable of love!” She cried out one last time before her heart gave out and turned to dust.**

**Emma couldn’t breathe as she watched the woman she loved fade away in front of her and she struggled as she felt an enormous pressure on her chest, she kicked out and punched blindly in an effort to escape before a blinding light shone in her eyes.**

**“Emma stop, you’ll only hurt yourself!” Regina’s voice sounded as if from far away and she headed for the source.**

**“Regina, you’re alive!” She exclaimed as she opened her eyes and saw she was in Regina’s guest bedroom.**

**Regina** **looked at her in pity and concern as Emma struggled to sort her memories out.**

**“Was it those dreams again?” Regina asked gently smoothing back a lock of blonde hair.**

**Memories flooded back of becoming the dark one, killing people and of Henry kissing her forehead and breaking the curse.**

**“What happened?” She asked groggily. Not all of her memories were back as she couldn’t remember what happened after Henry broke the curse. She tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Regina.**

**“You don’t remember?” Regina asked worriedly.**

**“No all I remember is Henry breaking the dark curse.” Emma replied. Her head hurt and her body felt strange, like there was something missing. She moved her arms and legs and couldn’t figure out what was wrong so she dismissed it for now and concentrated on what Regina was saying.**

**“You’ve been exiled Emma, the Charmings banished you to Storybrooke and left me here to care for you.” Regina spoke but all Emma heard was that her family had abandoned her again, the word exiled echoing in her head.**

**“Why?!” She cried in distress, nothing made sense, they promised they would always be there for her and now she had no one.**

**Regina** **looked at her with that strange mixture of pity and concern again and Emma found it disconcerting, she almost wished for glares and snarky comments again just for something to feel familiar.**

**“Because.” Regina said. “You killed Henry.”**

 


End file.
